


You See, Love's A Funny Thing

by brxkenprxmise



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brxkenprxmise/pseuds/brxkenprxmise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is not sure about them. At the same time Newt is fighting for their happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You See, Love's A Funny Thing

**Author's Note:**

> So, first of all I wanna say that this is my first text ever about Newtmas especially in english so I'm pretty sure there are some mistakes. Please forgive me and tell me what did I wrong or if you like it, guys. Thank you for reading!

-You stayed  
-I never said I'll leave  
-But you could  
-But I didn't  
-Why? 

Silence. This silence meant something. And this „something” didn't want to come out. 

-You see, love's a funny thing... 

Silence. But this time the silence came from Thomas. He didn't know what to say. He was just sitting next to him and looking at his hands. 

-I'm not good, Newt - 

He broke his sentence. He didn't want to hear the next words. 

-I'm not good either. But I'm trying to be, for you, okay? This is why I didn't left you. And as you said, I could. But I won't. I couldn't break you heart. 'Cause you have one. And you know it but you're afraid to admit it. Jesus, I know you so for years. I know everything about you. I know what you want to say now. In my opinion, we're made for each other. We are fucked up, aren't we? We like to drink, don't we? We get sad together and we want to fuck each other and this is so simple, Thomas. If I am the one who can make you happy, why won't you let me? 

Silence. But this time the good silence. They're melting. For each other.  
Thomas smiles a little bit. He can't show how happy he already is. 

Newt looks around and admires how beautiful this night is.  
How the moon lights for them.  
How the warm wind is wrapping them. 

He doesn't want to break the silence but he knows he has to. Somehow. 

-For how long will you stay by my side? 

Newt wants to laugh. Why is he so stubborn? 

-Untill I feel I don't belong to your heart anymore. 

-I'm not sure if this moment will ever come, you know, this is why I'm unsure 'cause... I don't know... I think too much. 

-You chatter as hell. We are young, Thomas. And we love each other. We'll have the world at our feets. You just have to believe in us. But it's simple, you know... I kiss you and you kiss me back and that's it. 

Thomas looks at him and feels how all the doubts he had are gone. Finally. 

-C'mon, kiss me and don't make me feel like I have to lose you.


End file.
